


A place to call home

by crownheartsteacup



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownheartsteacup/pseuds/crownheartsteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis returns to the flat after an exhausting day, hoping for some company to relax properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3 ever, first (published) Tomlinshaw. I hope you'll enjoy.   
> This fic takes place on the evening of April 2nd, the evening Grimmy's hair was coloured back to brown and 1D played two shows at the O2 in London. Nick mentioned his niece being over at his place during the Breakfast Show.

When Louis unlocks the door to the flat, he’s greeted by silence. The lights are still switched on in the hallway and he can see the flickering lights of the TV painting the walls in the living room through the partially open door, but the sound seems to be on mute or at least very low.

Quickly, he slips out of his shoes and puts his stuff aside, placing his keys into the bowl on the little drawer in the hallway. It really feels like coming home, even though it’s not his flat. They played two good concerts today and now he’s looking forward to relaxing on the couch, maybe with a little snack, or a good fuck to get rid of the remaining energy he can still feel in his body, making him twitchy. And then he wants to curl up and have a proper sleep-in tomorrow.

But there’s a major problem with that plan: He kind of would need a second person for a fuck and he’s pretty sure he’s alone in the flat. It wouldn’t be the first time Aimee left the TV on for Thurston, because the dog apparently needs to be entertained. And sure, he could watch some TV, have a wank and head to bed then, but sleeping on his own, even if it is in Nick’s bed, is not his favourite thing to do.

He knows Nick had plans for the evening, talked about going to his hairdresser to get rid of the pink and then maybe head out to a bar afterwards or meet up with his niece since she said she'd be in town today. And Louis doesn’t want to be clingy or anything, but he had hoped Nick would be back by the time Louis would come back from the concerts.

But by the looks of it, he's not. Well, maybe Louis will just have a cuddle with the dog until he gets tired. Hopefully, Nick won't be out too late since he has a job in the morning.

Running a hand through his hair, Louis shuffles forward and pushes the door to the living room open. Thurston is in there and watching the tv from where he's sprawled over his large pillow on the floor next to the sofa. What surprises Louis, though, is that Thurston isn't alone.

Nick is stretched out on the sofa, spread out on his stomach, his face mushed up against a pillow and obviously fast asleep, paying no attention to The Amazing Spiderman on TV.

It takes Louis a moment to register what seems wrong with the picture, but when he realizes, he has to smile. Nick's hair is dark again, back to his lovely shade of dark brown. Even though it's only been two and a half weeks of pink, Louis had kind of gotten used to seeing his boyfriend's hair in that unnatural shade.

Seeing Nick stretched out like this reminds Louis of the time before they got together, the first time they actually spend an evening together outside work. Nick had been over at Harry's flat and Harry had driven over to Louis' to pick him up. When they got back to Harry's, Nick had been curled up on the couch, pretty much like he's now. Louis remembers Nick being rather quiet that evening, a little sleepy and the two of them having a quiet chat while Harry slaved away in the kitchen to cook a meal for the three of them. Nick and Louis had stayed in contact after that evening and things had developed from there. Developed so far that by now they are boyfriends.  
He feels a rush of affection at Nick’s dark hair, wants to run his fingers through it, bury his face in the dark locks, wrap himself up in Nick's arms in front of the mirror in the bathroom, stare at their reflection and how matching they’ll look once again.

Louis can't help himself, he smiles softly and after petting Thurston for a moment, he carefully climbs up on the couch, simply laying down on Nick's back and nuzzling into his neck.

Of course Nick wakes up when Louis slumps down on top of him but he seems content, judging by the happy little sigh he lets out, slowly blinking his eyes open.

"You're back", he mutters into the pillow and Louis just chuckles, moving a little to press a kiss to Nick's cheek.

"I am. Hi. And you're back to being a brunette", he replies, running his hands along Nick's arms blindly until he finds his hands, linking their fingers together.

Nick gives Louis' fingers a little squeeze, turns his head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "That I am. Hi. Good shows?"

Louis simply nods, nuzzling his nose along Nick's cheek and pressing soft kisses to the warm (and a little prickly) skin. Slowly, he starts rocking his hips against Nick's sweatpants-clad bottom, just moving comfortably without any real intent right now. He just loves feeling Nick close.  
His fingers squeeze back against Nick's and he scrapes his teeth along Nick's jaw while he talks next. "What's got you so knackered, babe? I thought you wanted to go out with Olivia?"

"She came over and we had tea, but I got a bit crabby so she left me to sleep. She’s in the guestroom, studying I think", Nick explains and pushes back languidly against Louis for a moment, before he rolls around underneath him, pressing his lips against Louis'.

"Aw", Louis just coos against his mouth. "Want me to cheer you up?" He rolls his hips again and Nick huffs out a laugh at that.

"You're so corny sometimes, Lou", he replies, but Louis just grins and kisses him again.

"That wasn't a no, was it?", Louis asks, smirking and using their joined hands to pin Nick's hands next to his head before ducking down to kiss him slow and dirty.

Nick laughs into the kiss and struggles a little against him, not really trying to pull free, just being difficult for the sake of it until Louis lets go of his hands and Nick can wrap his arms around Louis’ middle, pulling him closer and rocking up slowly against him. “It wasn’t.”

They move together lazily, just kissing and being close for a while until Louis lets out a low moan, hungry for more, and finally pushes his fingers up into Nick’s hair to tug at it. “Please tell me you’re up for a shag, Nick”, he mumbles, grinding down eagerly against him. Nick being this close, sharing all these kisses, makes him giddy and a little crazy right now and he feels the want burning inside him, the sensation intensified when Nick’s hands find his bum and squeeze in response.

“Let’s go to the bedroom”, Nick just mumbles in response, kneading Louis’ bum with his big hands and moving up against him when Louis just moans and spreads his legs a little wider in response. But it only takes Louis a few more moments of rocking against the taller one before he scrambles off Nick’s lap and stumbles off into the direction of Nick’s bedroom, nearly falling over Thurston in his haste to get to Nick’s bed.

They try to keep quiet, mindful of the guest Nick has over, but both of them are only partially successful with that, so when Louis stumbles out of the bedroom a while later to get them towels from the bathroom to clean up, he feels mortified when he finds Olivia on the sofa with a pair if Nick's big headphones on. 

Luckily, she doesn't notice him, so Louis just scrambles back to the bedroom as fast as he can, crawling back under the covers with Nick, who pulls him close immediately. 

"What's wrong, love?", the older one mumbles, already on the verge of falling asleep. Louis can tell by the way Nick talks, slow and a little mumbling, drawling out a few of his syllables, so he sounds somewhat drunk. Louis loves when Nick is like that, secretly prefers it to the quick and witty Grimmy people usually see. 

"Olivia is in the living room and she's wearing your headphones, so I guess we've been a little loud", Louis explains and presses his nose against Nick's neck, trying to hide his blush but Nick just chuckles and pets Lou's hair for a moment. 

"Want me to go and look for the towels and get you something to drink?", Nick offers and Louis can hear the smile in his voice, isn't surprised at the soft laugh he gets when he nods. 

"Be my hero", Louis mumbles against Nick's shoulder and runs a hand over his chest, down to his stomach. "I'll make it up to you."

Nick just laughs and picks Louis' hand up from his stomach where it's moving down to his cock. "Not tonight, love. I need some sleep, so I'll take a rain check", Nick answers and Louis smiles at the way he squeezes him affectionately and kisses the top of Louis' head before rolling out of bed and tugging on some pants. 

Louis just curls up under the duvet, watches him leave the room and listens to him wandering around the flat, first to the bathroom and then to the living room and adjourning kitchen. He loves how affectionate Nick is with him, how much he's not ashamed of Louis, greeting his niece happily and making small talk, laughingly telling her that he plans on taking a snack and something to drink back to bed for his boyfriend before he bids her good night and tells her not to stay up too long because be plans on taking her with him to the radio the next morning. 

When he returns to the bedroom, already washed up and carrying a tray with a few pieces of toast an a bottle of water, two towels slung over his arm, Louis smiles up at him, feeling a little sleepy and powered out, so he just reaches towards Nick and makes grabby motions with his hands. 

Nick just smiles back and sets the tray down beside the bed to gently wipe Louis clean with the wet towel, using the second one to rub him dry once more. Louis slings his arms around his boyfriend's neck as soon as Nick gets close enough, tugs him down for a kiss and keeps tugging until the older one huffs out a laugh and climbs back on the bed, kneeling above Louis. 

"No funny business, Tomlinson", Nick mumbles against Louis' lips and Louis loves the way he can feel Nick's smile against his own. 

"None whatsoever", Louis promises and tugs once more so Nick slumps down on top of him. He lets out a soft "oof" but then starts giggling, pressing kisses to Louis neck and shoulder. And the smaller one practically melts at the feeling of those soft lips and the contrast of Nick's light stubble against his own warm skin, just wraps his arms and legs around him and holds on. He missed this, missed Nick since they've gone on tour and he wishes he could just take him along when they go out touring the world. And that's just what he mumbles into Nick's ear, whispering out his affection and clinging to his man, who hugs him back just as tight and tells him softly he doesn't want to be separated from him either. 

They take their time holding on to each other, whispering reassurances to each other until Louis finally eases his grip a little to press a smacking kiss to Nick's cheek. "Now feed me", he demands with a grin and Nick pulls back, lovingly rubbing Louis' stomach and nodding.

They don't take long to eat and drink most of the water and when Louis curls up around Nick, the big spoon for tonight, Nick entwines their fingers in front of his chest and Louis squeezes them gently. Finally, the energy making him restless is gone and Louis feels himself relax against Nick's broad back, nuzzling his nose into the once again dark locks. He's home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Feel free to point out any mistakes, I'm no native speaker, so I'm always thankful for help.


End file.
